First Taste of Immortality
by towerlyfangirl
Summary: This is my first story on fanfiction! I hope you enjoy it! A one-shot of the Seven and Reyna and Nico becoming god(desses). Could possibly be a two-shot but only if you guys like it! I'm bad at summaries.


**I thought I'd try this. This is my first fanfiction on this site. I really hope nobody has thought of this idea, but if you've seena s troy very similar to this, tell me in reviews and I'll sort it out. Other than that, enjoy!**

The Seven, Reyna and Nico all glanced at each other. The Giant war had ended three weeks ago and Leo had returned, Calypso in tow. They had been called to the Olympian Throne Room, where all of the campers, the Amazons, the Hunters and all of the Olympian Council were sitting in their thrones, every now and then flickering between a toga and a chiton. Zeus stood and hit his master bolt onto the floor, making it shudder. "Heroes of Olympus! You have been offered immortality along with a seat on the council! Do you accept?" The king of the gods boomed, and the nine teens nodded. Their respective parents smiled at their children. Artemis stood as her father sat. "You will have immortality similar to my Hunters. You will live forever, as long as you never fall in battle. Understood?" She announced formally, her auburn hair glimmering in the light from the sun. Helios was pulling the chariot since Apollo had to be at the meeting.

"We understand. We wish for the centurions, praetors and head counsellors to have immortality too, for as long as they are in that role. Is that acceptable?" Percy asked the lightning god, who nodded and beckoned for the new praetors, head counsellors and centurions to step forward. The gods stood, and all of the leaders of the camps were enveloped in a golden light. When they were lowered, they felt energised, like they could fight an entire battalion of hellhounds and dracaena. "The Heroes! You have now been given seats on the Olympian council! I will now give you your new spheres of control and thrones, which will be smaller than full immortals and be at the sides of your immortal parents!" Zeus declared, his voice like a thunderclap. He stood, along with Hades who flickered between his Greek and Roman forms, Poseidon, Athena, Mars, Aphrodite, Hephaestus and Bellona, who came to stand next to Athena since she was not on the Greek council, for obvious reasons.

"Jason Grace," Zeus began, "you have been given power over air and electricity. Come and sit in your throne, son of mine!" He finished, a grey and blue throne appearing next to his own, smaller with the name _Jason Grace _printed above where Jason's head would go.

Poseidon was next. "Perseus Jackson, you have been given powers over loyalty, time and liquids," he boomed, a smile wide on his face, "sit with me, my boy." A sea green-y blue throne appeared next to Poseidon's own. It was the same size as Jason's with the effect of water hitting the sides of a glass block. The water was contained in nothing, and it was very comfortable. His name, _Perseus Jackson, _was written in grey just above his mop of black hair.

Hades went next, although his ceremony was a little more difficult. "My two children, Nico di Angelo and Hazel Levesque," as he said their names he switched back and forth from Pluto and Hades. "I will start with my son. Nico, you have been given power of death and the senses. Come sit next to my throne, son." A pitch black throne with dark purple velvet cushions awaited the Ghost King. His name, _Nico di Angelo, _was printed in gold just above his head. He looked proud to sit by his father's throne. "Hazel, my dear," he became Pluto, "you have been granted power over everything within the Earth, the Earth itself and the Mist, helping Hecate. Sit by your brother, child." On the other side of Pluto's throne was a throne made from golden coins for the structure and her name, _Hazel Levesque, _was embedded in rubies above her curly brown hair as it tried to get higher so it wasn't covered by her curly hair.

Athena shot a glare at Ares who smirked and became Mars, showing a soldierly grin. She turned her eyes back to her daughter, Annabeth. "Annabeth Chase, I bestow upon you your new powers of intelligence and wit." She smiled a motherly smile toward her blonde child when it became almost scolding, "Although you could've gotten a better man, honestly." Everyone chuckled as Percy and Annabeth blushed beet red and headed toward the throne next to Athena's own throne. It was grey with a picture of the Empire State Building where her head would go. Just above her curly blonde hair her name, _Annabeth Chase, _was printed in sea green.

Mars looked directly at Frank. "Frank Zhang, I give you your increased power over shifting into animals and leadership, which you will share with the daughter of Bellona. Sit beside me, my son. You have done me proud." Frank headed toward the throne which was meant for him, next to Mars. It was a maroon colour with a lion's face where his head was going to be. Above the lion's head, his name, _Frank Zhang, _was written in what looked like pure gold. He smiled at Hazel, who sat almost across from him.

Aphrodite smiled at Piper, who smiled tentatively back. "Don't worry," she reassured Piper, before beginning her announcement. "My wonderful daughter, Piper McLean, I give you powers of beauty and persuasion. Now come on! Sit next to me!" she squealed, as a throne appeared next to her godly pink one. It had no permanent features except for one, her name, _Piper _McLean in a light blue colour.

Hephaestus gave a quick grin to his long-fingered son. "Leo Valdez," he began in his raspy voice, "I give you further powers of fire and a new one- hope. Use it wisely, and come sit by me." He sat back on his throne and a new one appeared. It looked as if fire was eating away at the throne, until Leo realised- the throne was fire. His name was printed above him in an almond brown colour.

Bellona stepped forward from where she stood next to Athena's throne. "My daughter, Reyna Avíla Ramirez-Arellano, you will have no parent to sit by. However, you shall have a throne nonetheless. Next to Lady Athena, as we helped you defeat the giant Orion. I name you goddess of war and leadership, with Frank Zhang. Sit, my child," Bellona gestured to the throne next to Athena, opposite side to Annabeth. It was a golden throne, much like the one she once sat on in Camp Jupiter's _principa. _It had her name in pitch black above her head. As she sat, her two dogs, Argentum and Aurum appeared next to the throne. They jumped up at her and she stroked their metal heads with a stifled laugh. Reyna looked up and saw Nico grinning at her. She smiled back.

Zeus clapped, sounding like a thunderclap. "Now let the party begin!" as he uttered those words, the nymphs appeared along with a table with two long benches either side. They brought food, and the new and old gods and goddesses walked to the benches, sat and enjoyed the evening.

**Leo:**

The son of Hephaestus sat with Calypso on one side, Jason on the other. Leo kissed the immortal titan and she kissed back. He would never be tired of this. After all, they had eternity, right?

**Percy:**

Percy sat, in bliss. He had his true love, Annabeth Chase, on one side, and Frank on the other side. He clung to Annabeth, and when she turned, he kissed her. She broke free and threw her arms around him. "It was worth it, Seaweed Brain. Tartarus, Gaea and even Kronos. We're still here, together. I love you," he heard her mutter.

"I love you too, Wise Girl. Now and forever, I will always love you," he replied, hugging her tighter. They did have forever.

**Frank:**

He sat with his girlfriend. Percy and Annabeth were hugging, Leo and Calypso were kissing. He didn't realise he was staring off into nowhere until Hazel asked him, "What's wrong, Frank?" concern in her voice.

"Nothing, Hazel. Absolutely nothing. I'm completely fine," He smiled the biggest grin he had ever shown on his face. Hazel grabbed the sides of his black hair and pulled his face close to hers. Her golden eyes searched his darker ones, until she found nothing.

"Good. You won't mind me doing this, then, huh?" Then she kissed him solidly, taking him by surprise. His eyes slid shut until they parted. He smiled at her. "I think I'm in love with you, Miss Levesque."

"I think I fell for you a long time ago, Mr Zhang."

**Jason:**

He could see everyone around him kissing and cuddling, and honestly, it made him feel really awkward, since Piper wasn't there to enjoy the moment when his friends were all happy. He saw her talking to Reyna. _Well, at least I don't have to favour one over the other anymore. They've sorted out their differences. I can have both my girlfriend in my life as well as my best friend, _he thought. And then he began to eat, taking his mind off everything else.


End file.
